


The Magic of Muggle Games

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: [Fic Exchange '08] Lily invites the Marauders over. Madness and sexual tension ensue.





	The Magic of Muggle Games

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Disclaimer:** Credit goes to Parker Brothers/Hasbro for the game references.

 

*

Dear Lily,

Greetings from the Potter household! How's your holiday starting out? Things have certainly been busy around here. Mum's put Sirius and me to work decorating the house. It wasn't too bad—it was rather fun, really—until Mum banned us from using magic. That slowed down the process a bit, especially considering that Mum has ridiculously high standards. Honestly, I don't know why she's trusted us with the job...Anyway, we finished up today. The place looks bloody brilliant, if I do say so myself. Not a moment too soon, either—now it's time for the real fun!

I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to you at the station...you disappeared rather quickly. Not that it was a big deal; I just wanted to wish you a happy Christmas. And by saying it's not a big deal, I don't mean that it wasn't _un_ important. I just don't want you to think I was ignoring you or something. Not that you expect me to be constantly acknowledging you after what happened. And now I'm just rambling on and on. I'll stop now.

So yes: Happy Christmas!

James Potter  

P.S. I thought I should mention that at the station I noticed you were standing right underneath a well-placed bunch of mistletoe. Were you waiting for anyone in particular?

 

*

Dear James,

Well, I must say, your letter came as a pleasant surprise. Sorry I'm so late in writing back; Christmas here seems to be just as busy as Christmas at your house. I've been involved in much of the same...decorating, baking, cleaning. Christmas Eve was spent here, Christmas Day at my mum's parents', and yesterday we went to my aunt and uncle's for the annual Evans family Christmas party. I really do love this time of year—sitting around the fireplace on a snowy evening, listening to Christmas carols and drinking wassail. Even Petunia's been nicer than usual in the past couple days, though I suspect Mum may have said something to her. But it's all rather exhausting, you know?

So your mother banned you from using magic. What did you do? I hope you and Sirius aren't making life difficult for her. I've only talked to your mother once or twice, but she's a dear. Be nice. I shudder to think what the "real fun" is going to be.

Oh—and I meant to say goodbye to you, as well, but as it happened, Petunia was the one to pick me up. Mind you, she wasn't happy about it, not at all, and she came with her boyfriend, Vernon. He looked rather annoyed; he doesn't approve of me much. Not that I really care for him, either. Anyways, suffice it to say they wanted to get out of King's Cross as soon as possible, so there wasn't time for goodbyes once she found me.  

Happy Christmas to you, as well! (Even though it's three days late...)

Lily Evans

P.S. I can't say I know what you're talking about.

*

Lily,

Sounds like you've had quite the Christmas week. And no, it wasn't nearly as busy here as it was for you. We had just one Christmas celebration, at home with my parents and Sirius. Nice, though. I think Christmas is my favorite time of the year.

I have to ask—what's wassail? It sounds disgusting...

As far as the magic-banning goes...er, well, she might have been justified. Slightly. Sirius and I may or may not have accidentally blown up the Christmas tree while hanging ornaments. It's not our fault, though! You know how the hols are, you get caught up in the excitement and cheer, and the next thing you know, you're racing to see who can finish his half first and in the excitement you might accidentally use the wrong charm and the person you're racing thinks you're playing a prank and suddenly there's a loud BANG! and bits of pine needle are raining down on you and your mother is yelling at you both for your carelessness. It just...all happened so fast! Luckily (for us), we had barely started, so we didn't break very many ornaments.  

Oh, fine, it was our fault. 

Happily, the magic privileges will be restored tomorrow morning. Things aren't the same without it. We've been compiling a list of all the things we're going to do to celebrate. It's become rather long, and we're not sure what to do first. And for the record, I am always nice to Mum. She has a wonderful sense of humor. She just becomes easily exasperated around the hols.  

So _that's_ who that bloke was! I was wondering. Seemed rather uptight...

What are your plans for the last week of hols? Remus and Peter are coming to stay then. You should join us. Maybe we could meet in London?

James

P.S. Don't play innocent and coy. You know exactly what I'm talkingabout. And just the other week a little bird told me a very interesting little story...

*

James,

Your owl made quite an appearance this morning. Petunia hadn't even had her coffee yet when Nora flew right into the kitchen window. I don't think I've ever heard her scream so loud. Petunia, that is. Nora seems to be no worsen for wear. I'm keeping her here until tomorrow to make sure, though.  

Wassail is a sort of spiced apple cider with rum. Making it is Dad's holiday tradition. I don't know what he puts in it, but it's delicious! We've had it every Christmas for as long as I can remember (though when I was younger, the rum was left out).

You did what?!? James, are you six? You blew up a Christmas tree? How did you manage that? Your mother was entirely justified in banning you from using magic. Life is never dull with you around, that's for certain. The lengths your mother must have gone to when you were younger to keep you from burning the house to the ground.... 

(If you come up with a memorable prank for the end-of-year feast _without_ blowing something up, I promise I will not merelylook the other way but even participate.)

Oh, Vernon's just a _delight_. Likes his routines, that one. You'd think he's a forty-year-old man, what with the way he drinks his coffee and reads his newspaper and talks about his future at his father's firm. You have no idea how much I'd love for him to meet you and the lads. I think his world would implode.

The last week of hols should be free—just packing to go back and such. I'd love to see you all. Let me know what comes up.

Lily

P.S. Listening to the birds of Hogwarts, are we? While I must admit I don't know what story you were told, I have to ask—don't you know by now how often they toy with the truth?  

*

Lily,

Nora made it back fine. Thanks for taking care of her.  

Don't pretend to be exasperated with me. You would have laughed your arse off had you been there. Mum didn't even care that much, she just thought we'd get more done, with fewer casualties without our wands. She was right...in a way. I hate when that happens.

(We're on it. You've put it in writing, there's no way you're getting out of helping us in our last grand hurrah.)

Vernon does sound peachy. Set a date so we can all have tea, will you?

It's been rather quiet around here. Sirius isn't volunteering any ideas and Remus and Peter aren't due for another couple days. Lily, I'm bored! Entertain me!

James

P.S. Somehow, I think this time there's been very little toying...

*

J,

Well, you're in luck. This weekend, Mum and Dad are visiting old friends of theirs from school. Petunia is staying with the Dursleys. I'm not really interested in joining either party, so I'm staying home. You and Sirius are welcome to come over.

L

P.S. It'd be a rare occurrence, but it is entirely possible that you'reright.

*

L,

Remus and Peter just dropped in. We'll all be Apparating over in about an hour or so.  

J  

P.S. On the contrary; I'm correct more often than you'd think. I'm insulted you would suggest otherwise.

 *         *         *

Lily nervously paced around the house, trying to keep herself busy and trying to avoid looking at any clocks. She walked into the living room for the third time and headed straight to the front window. Outside, snow drifted lazily down from the steely gray sky, dusting the front walk. Any minute now, they'd show up. She waited a moment longer, half-expecting them to appear out of thin air right then and there. When they didn't, she turned away from the window with a sigh.  

She shouldn't be nervous. There was absolutely no reason for it, she insisted to herself as she compulsively refolded the throw blanket, carefully lining up the edges before putting it down again over the back of the couch. She talked with the four Gryffindor boys all the time at school and never had any problems.  

Well, that wasn't entirely true. She had no problems with three out of the four boys. That last one, though...he was another story, Lily thought, fidgeting with the clasp on her watch. James was...different. She wasn't quite sure when it had happened, but somewhere along the way, he had grown up. He was quieter, no longer calling attention to himself like he had, but still maintaining the air of confidence that made him James Potter. He still perpetuated pranks on a regular basis, but they were all in fun, with no intent to harm or embarrass anyone. And besides all that, he had become a _friend_. James was someone she could talk to, _really_ talk to. Their conversations ranged from easy and joking to serious and deep. She had found that she could be completely honest with him.

Then there was the matter of The Corridor Incident. The nightbefore the hols began, Lily and James had had rounds together. They had patrolled the quiet corridors, carrying on a light, flirtatious conversation, letting their hands brush every so often until finally James had taken her hand in his, lacing his fingers through hers. They had stopped walking and he took her other hand as well. It was just the two of them, standing there in the corridor outside the Gryffindor common room, holding hands. Somewhere in the back of Lily's mind, it occurred to her that he was going to kiss her—and she was a little surprised to realize that she wanted him to. They had stepped closer, slowly leaning into each other...a mere breath separated them when the Fat Lady's portrait swung open, suddenly flooding the corridor with warm light. They had jumped apart, quickly dropping hands and snapping back to reality to see...nothing. Then, just as quickly, Sirius and Peter were standing there, barely six feet away, acknowledging the two Heads with amused smirks and a knowing "As you were..." from Sirius before they swept past into the darkness. Lily had blushed and made a hasty exit, muttering some quick excuse about having to pack.

Of course, she had already been packed. She had lain awake for hours, replaying the night, trying to decipher when the mood had changed, trying to memorize just how it had felt to hold hands with James, how it had felt to stand that close to him, how good he had smelled...and wondering what kissing James would have been like had they not been interrupted.

She wasn't exactly sure why she had avoided him the next day. She had purposefully surrounded herself with friends, chatting animatedly about nothing in particular, but her mind was elsewhere. It would have been easy, of course, to slip away on the train, meet up with him, and continue where they had left off...but she hadn't done so. She couldn't explain it.  

And now, he would be here, in her house, at any minute. Sure, they had been writing each other, and it had all been light and so very _normal_ , but she still couldn't calm the butterflies that erupted as soon as she thought of him, couldn't keep her heart beating at a normal pace, couldn't keep the memory of _that night_ out of her head—

_CRACK!_ Lily jumped and whirled around as the sound split through the air behind her, snapping her outof her rambling thoughts. She jumped again to see James standing next to the sink, grinning widely at her.  

"All right, Evans?"

Before she could respond—or, for that matter, catch her breath—three more _crack_ s sounded, oneright after the other, and Remus, Sirius, and Peter appeared around James. Lily stared, frozen in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Lily!" Remus called out, walking over and hugging her. Lily responded numbly. 

"We normally wouldn't Apparate right into someone's house," James started as Peter and Sirius followed suit. "But Remus figured it wasn't the best idea to pop out of thin air surrounded by Muggles."  

"Probably not," Lily agreed, slowly shaking her head. "But still...a little warning would have been nice. I swear, my heart stopped."

"You sure that wasn't just 'cause it's James?" Sirius laughed quietly in her ear as he let go of her. Lily hit him discreetly.

"We would have, but it was kind of a last minute realization," James smiled wryly as he wrapped his arms around her (he smelled so good!). "Next time," he added, giving her an extra squeeze.  

"Next time," Lily agreed, breaking away from him and nervously tucking her hair behind her ears. "So, what's first? Tour of the house? Oh! Are any of you hungry or thirsty? I could make tea if you want."

"Don't worry about it, we just had lunch," Remus said.

"Tour it is," Lily laughed and gestured around her. "Well, this is the kitchen."  

"Huh. You don't say," Sirius smirked at her. Lily rolled her eyes, turning around and leading them though the door, focusing on suppressing the butterflies crowding her stomach.  

"Dining room," she noted as they walked past the table."Foyer. Living room. Back there is sort of a more private sitting room. Upstairs are the bedrooms and the loo and such." She watched the boys as they spread out around her, looking at pictures on the wall and picking up books from shelves. Sirius wandered over to the upright piano against the far wall, his fingers playing over the keys.

"Do you play?" Lily asked him, walking over to him. He nodded.  

"My mum taught me, when I was little. Do you?"

"No, my dad's the musician in the family. He tried to teach me but I never really caught on." She resisted the impulse to ask Sirius about James, but Sirius seemed to sense what was on her mind, regardless.

"So," he began quietly, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "You and James, huh?"

She could feel the blood rushing to her face. "Um, well..." She started fidgeting with her watch again. "I...well, that night...I don't really know what to do," she confessed.

"Relax, Lil." Sirius smiled at her. "First of all, sorry for ruining that moment. We didn't realize what might be going on. And second, stop thinking, for the love of all that's magical. Just do."

Lily stared at him.  

"Hey, Lily." Lily turned around at the sound of James' voice. He was standing before the fireplace, holding a framed photograph of a laughing little red-haired girl making a snow angel. "How old are you here?"  

"Um...five? Maybe six." She walked over to him, looking at the photograph. "Yeah, six. That was at my grandparents' house."  

"Lil, what're all these?" Peter's voice drifted in from the sitting room. Lily poked her head around the doorway to see Peter standing before a large bookshelf, staring at the collection of colorful boxes stacked there.

"Oh, those are board games," Lily said, coming to stand next to Peter. "See? That one's Muggle chess. And that one is Monopoly, it's rather popular. And competitive. "

Remus grabbed a nearby box, reading the description in an overly dramatic voice. "'The classic detective game! In Clue, players move from room to room in a mansion to solve the mystery of: who done it, with what, and where?' Well. Intriguing." He pulled off the top to examine the pieces inside.  

"Yahtzee. That's fun to say." Sirius had joined them, followed by James.

"What's that one?" James pointed to the colorful box underneath Monopoly. "Twister?"

Lily laughed, calmed by the familiarity of the games. Beside her, Remus had moved past Clue and was now puzzling over the stationary chess pieces, discussing them with Peter. "Actually, that one's a lot of fun. You try to keep your balance while contorting yourself into impossible and precarious positions."

"Really?" James reached over Lily and pulled the box down from the shelf. He studied the pictures, and then raised his eyebrows at Lily. "You up for it?"

She felt a small nudge in her back. "Just do," Sirius muttered, quiet enough for only her to hear.

Lily met James' challenging gaze with one of her own. "The question is, are you?" She took the box from James and sat down on the sofa to open it. "Who else is in?"

"How do you play?" Peter asked.

"It's not a board game, exactly," Lily shook out the game mat, laying it flat on the floor. "You play on the mat. One person is the referee. He spins the spinner—" she held up the large square—"and calls out the next move. The players have to follow his instructions and touch whichever spot is named with whichever body part. For instance..." She flicked the spinner. The boys watched as it landed on 'right hand, yellow.' "So everyone has to start by placing their right hand on any of the yellow spots. If you fall, you're out. Make sense?"

"Sounds easy enough," Sirius nodded. "I call I'm not the referee."

"I'll do it," Remus volunteered, taking the spinner from Lily. "This is going to be entertaining as hell." He looked from James to Lily, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

Lily, James, Peter, and Sirius lined up around the mat, waiting for the first move.

"Ok, looks like it's left foot, red." They each moved their left foot.  

"Left hand, yellow...right hand, yellow...right foot, blue...right hand green..."

Lily reached for the nearest green spot, brushing past James. He glanced down at her and she grinned.

"Try to keep up, Potter," she laughed.

"Right foot, green..." Lily carefully pulled her right foot around Sirius and readjusted her balance.  

"Right hand, blue," Remus called out.

"Can we stay here for a bit? I've got a nice view," James commented. Lily looked up to find his eyes fixated on her chest—literally, as his "nice view" was straight down her shirt.

"Hey. None of that," Lily reprimanded him sternly.

"It's not my fault."

"Right hand, green."

"Sirius! Why the hell would you reach _over_ me? Now I can't move!" Peter exclaimed.  

"Sorry, mate; it was the easiest way."

"Left hand, blue."

Lily reached for a blue spot, reaching over James' leg, and then glanced up at James with a raised eyebrow.  

"Left hand, red."

Lily considered her move, and then shifted her hand backwards. In the same moment, James moved his hand forward so that he was suggestively leaning over her. He winked at her.  

Remus called out another combination, and they moved again. Lily was finding it easier and easier to follow Sirius' instructions to not think. Each turn was becoming more and more complicated, and the innuendoes—spoken and suggested—continued to build. Peter was the first to fall when James cut off his access to a yellow spot.

"Oh, sorry," he said as Peter tipped sideways. He didn't sound sorry at all. His last move had brought his leg right up behind Lily's as he stretched across her. She glanced over her shoulder and smirked at him.  

Three moves later, and Sirius was also down. He traded places with Remus. Lily couldn't be certain, but as different maneuvers were called out, she had the sneaking suspicion that Sirius was making some of them up to maximize the precarious positions. Remus lent his assistance as well, effectively crowding her into James whenever he got the chance. 

"Right foot, green." Lily looked down at James, who was positioned crab-like beneath her. He raised his eyebrows at her, silently issuing the challenge. With a smirk, she stretched her right leg out, almost straddling him. Behind her, Sirius whistled.  

"Damn, Evans, save it for the bedroom," he laughed."Left foot, yellow. I want back in; Peter, you take over as ref for a while." Peter laughed a little and took over calling out the combinations.  

It seemed to Lily that she and James were both intentionally positioning their moves around each other, using the game as an excuse to invade each other's personal space without inhibition. What had started out as just a fun game had turned into something more.

"Left hand, green!" Remus lost his balance as he tried to reach under Lily's arm, hitting the floor with a laugh.

"I'm done," he said. "Lily, do you mind if I grab something to drink?"

"Help yourself," Lily responded as she shifted to "right foot, red." Five more turns, and Sirius was down again. He, too, excused himself to get a drink.

"You want anything, Peter?" Sirius called over his shoulder as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Whatever you get is fine," Peter replied. "Left foot, yellow."

Lily moved at the same time James did, each reaching past the other. Her hip collided with his leg and she lost her balance, taking James down with her. They landed in a heap on the mat, James half on top of Lily, both laughing. Neither noticed Peter quietly setting down the spinner and following Sirius and Remus into the kitchen.

Lily brushed her hair out of her face as James started to shift himself off her. He stopped, looking down at her with a small smile still on his face, and pushed aside a wayward strand of hair. Something in his look stopped her small giggles and sent a shiver down her spine. Her heart began fluttering madly as they lay there, staring at each other, neither quite ready to make the first move. His gaze flicked down to her mouth, then back up to her eyes. She tentatively brought her hands up, resting them on his arms.  

Slowly, very slowly, James leaned towards her, cupping his hand against her cheek and brushing his lips against hers so lightly she was barely sure it was even happening. It was careful and sweet, as if he was still unsure of her reaction. It didn't take long, however, for him to crush his lips against hers. Lily responded enthusiastically, slipping her hands up to his shoulders, then to the back of his neck, and then into his hair, pulling him closer. He ran his hand down her neck, over her shoulder and down to her waist, slipping it just under her jumper to rest on her bare skin. She felt dizzy but elated. Kissing James felt so perfect, so _right_ , that she didn't want to stop—

_CRASH!_

They jerked apart at the jarring clamor. "It's all right! Nothing broke!" Remus' voice floated in from the kitchen. James dropped his head, burying his face in Lily's neck and letting out a frustrated sigh. His warm breath stirred her hair, tickling her neck.

"We should probably join them..." Lily started, unable to hide the regret in her voice. James nodded his head and kissed her neck, her jaw, the tip of her nose, and finally her mouth. He lingered there, then pushed himself off her and stood, reaching a hand out to help Lily up. She tugged at the hem of her jumper and smoothed her hands through her hair, trying to slow her racing heartbeat. He smiled wryly at her and she laughed a little, taking his hand as they walked to the kitchen.

"Well, hello," Sirius greeted them nonchalantly from the floor of the kitchen, stacking up pots and pans. "Care for some tea?" 

James stared at him. "You made tea?"

"Well, Remus did, anyways. Sorry about that noise, the tea kettle was...a little buried."  

Peter chuckled. "The game was over anyways. So—tea?" He poured two cups without waiting for an answer. Lily accepted hers gratefully, sipping at the hot drink and glancing at James over the top of her cup. James smirked at her and winked.

They five of them made casual conversation for a while before James noted that they should be going. After the four said their goodbyes, James motioned for the others to Disapparate first. Three loud _crack_ s sounded as Remus, Peter, and Sirius vanished, leaving James standing alone with Lily.

"So," he murmured, stepping towards her and settling his hands on her hips. "Can I just say I'm really glad you invited us over?"

Lily smiled at him, linking her arms around his neck. "It was fun," she said. "I'm glad you came."

"No, I mean I'm really, _really_ glad." He pulled her closer and dropped a kiss on her lips. "See you tomorrow on the train?"

He didn't wait for a response before kissing her again. It didn't take very long for her to lose herself in the sensation, pressing her lips against his. James ran his tongue along her lower lip and she opened her mouth, joining him in deepening the kiss. He tangled his hands in her hair as she ran her hands up and down his back.

With a sigh, Lily broke off the kiss. "You should be going," she murmured reluctantly. James nodded and rested his forehead against hers.

"Yeah..." he said, not moving for a moment. Finally, he pressed one last kiss against her forehead and let his arms drop to his sides, stepping away from her.

"See you tomorrow?" 

Lily smiled. "We can catch up then," she replied. "The Prefects' compartment should be open..."

James laughed and winked at her before vanishing with a loud _CRACK!_

Lily stood staring at the place where James had stood for a moment before shaking herself. She returned to the living room and began folding up the Twister mat, placing it and the spinner back in the box, smiling the entire time.

Who knew there could be magic in mere Muggle games?


End file.
